


All Summer Long

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Travel, gallys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past season 5 rookies spent the season trying to figure out the secret life of Alex Galchenyuk and Brendan Gallgher completely unaware that one of their own has a similar secret.  Secrets are unhealthy for the team dynamic.  When you're Canadiens rookie Jaakko Makinen and his boyfriend Jesse, life gets a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Summer Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tintinnabulation_of_the_Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintinnabulation_of_the_Bells/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Five Rookies of Montreal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825084) by [Robinjay (Tintinnabulation_of_the_Bells)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintinnabulation_of_the_Bells/pseuds/Robinjay). 



> Thank you to Tintinnabulation_of_the_Bells for allowing me to write this sequel. His work is linked here and is one of the best stories I've read on here. I encourage you to read it. I am borrowing some of his characters in this story, I tried to explain some of the events that occurred after their story line ends.
> 
> Many locations in this story actually exist and are possible to visit by the public. Forquet-Fourchette is a real restaurant in the rural community of Chambly, Quebec. Its a beautiful little town about 20km east of Montreal, the fort is worth a visit, the restaurant mentioned is nearby and very nice, and the canal is a great place to bike, blade, or boat. Cornwall, Ontario is near the border of Ontario and Quebec about an hour drive south of Montreal. You can get to the US from there over the St. Lawrence River. It's your typical small town, but a nice place to stop for dinner on the way to Montreal since there isn't much between there and Montreal proper.

**All Summer Long**

 

Montreal loves its hockey, especially it’s beloved Habs.  When you are one of them, you find that a simple trip around town usually turns into a gathering of starstruck fans.  Dating when you are one of the team is equally as difficult, especially if your name is Jaakko Makinen and you have a boyfriend.  Jesse so far understands Jaakko’s situation, since Jesse has a car, dates for the pair have usually resulted in going way outside Montreal.  Their most notable was a swanky dinner at Forquet-Fourchette in Chambly.  Many of the dates have been at Bell Sports Complex where Jaakko can get a sheet of ice alone with Jesse, and where sitting in the sports restaurant there with another guy doesn’t raise too many eyebrows.  He wishes he had it a little easier, like the relationship shared between his mentors Alex Galchenyuk and Brendan Gallagher.

 

Dating was never this complicated for Alex and Brendan on the other hand.  They are teammates and started out as best friends on the team.  Seeing them out in public together never seemed to cause difficulty for them, most people just thought of the outing as team camaraderie.  To help Jaakko out at times, they would go on double dates with Jesse and their teammate to maintain that same semblance that is observed when it is just Alex and Brendan alone.  Jaakko is intent on keeping his relationship a secret for as long as possible to avoid hurting Jesse.

 

Early April dawns and Alex is pondering Jaakko’s presence having a deeper meaning.  “Do you think Jaakko joining the team was a sign for us?”  Alex is looking at Brendan questioningly.  “I mean the night we found him at that club with Jesse?  He looked like a deer in headlights, and definitely needs a guiding hand.  Remember when we first started dating?”

 

“First my dear, we never really dated.  We went from friends to partners which in relationship terms is by far the easiest transition in the dating world.  Second, he’s a gay professional hockey player in a world where very few of them exist so expecting to find another yet alone 2 is unexpected at best.  We weren’t subtle about the way we showed up in that alley.  And third, he’s going to need a mentor or two, do you think we are up for it?”  Brendan looks at Alex with a sincere look that shows how much maturity he’s gained since his rookie year.  Alex has matured him.

 

Alex renews his questioning look, “How do you propose we mentor him?”

 

“I’ve given it thought, and I think we need a three-prong approach to this.  Prong number one, he needs a safe place to be himself.  We have the space to offer him a place in one of our homes to do just that.  Prong two, we show him how a safe and stable relationship can exist in the NHL.  Lastly, prong number three, we all come out and I think Jesse, if he stays in the picture, can help us with that.  Although I would prefer if Jaakko came to us.” Alex is always awestruck when Brendan gives things thought, it is unlike his character on the ice.

 

They didn’t have to wait long.  The last road trip of the regular season always turns into a reflective time for most rookies.  They go through the process of what they can do better, what they have done well, and most importantly can I trust the team with my secrets.  Jaakko is standing outside Alex and Brendan’s room with trepidation wanting to knock, his right hand feeling like a lead weight.  He works up the courage with his left hand, knocking ever so softly.  It must have been audible as Brendan answers the door.  He’s shirtless, but clothed from the waist down.

 

Alex off in the distance responds with, “Bren, who is it?”

 

“It’s Jaks, he’s got that nervous look like he could vomit where he stands.”  Brendan answers back, he looks back at Jaakko with the usual big grin, “sorry, where are my manners? Do come in.  You look like you have a lot on your mind.”

 

Jaakko sits down in a chair and starts sobbing the stress releasing with every tear; Brendan is relieved it’s tears, “How do you two do it?  I have a guy I love, and I can’t tell the world about it.  We live under a microscope in Montreal, and I can’t take him to my place either cause I can’t, too many questions.  You’ve let us have a guest room once and that was awesome.  Jesse thankfully doesn’t have a roommate so we can go there, but still an NHL player walking around in a dorm building raises a few questions. I wish I didn't have to drag him way outside Montreal at roadside motels just to spend alone time with him.”

 

Brendan offers up a hug, “Bring it in Jaakko.  Alex, get your ass over here.  Bring it in all of us.”  Jaakko is still shaking with the hug he’s getting, the shudders slow down more and more.  He sniffs once more takes a few tissues to wipe his face.  “Ok Jaks, bring over a seat.  Let’s sit down and talk this over, you’re our teammate and we support you and you support us.”

 

They release and Brendan and Alex sit on the edge of the bed, Jaakko slides his chair over.  Brendan begins thinking on his feet, “ok Jaks, listen up!  You’ve had my guest room once, if you want it, it’s all yours.  I should have offered it to you sooner, but I didn’t and that is me being human.  You can move in when we get back to Montreal.  You don’t have to fear being yourself in my place.  Alex, for the next couple of weeks I would love it if you could spend some nights with me to help Jaks here settle in.  If you want Jesse over anytime, you don’t have to ask me just do it.  It is your home too.  During the offseason, I think it’s time that we **ALL** think about coming out.  The team knows about Alex and I, but not you Jaks and it is not healthy to keep things from the team.  Alex, it’s high time we took our wedding rings out from their hiding place.”

 

Jaakko looks more confused than ever, “wait a minute! You guys are actually married, how’d you keep that quiet?!”

 

Alex finally speaks, “we still have no idea how the rest of the world doesn’t know, but we got married very quietly, just a couple of teammates and the team chaplain.  Price, Beaulieu, Markov, and Nikita were there.  Our rings sit in a drawer with a false bottom at my house.  We know that they are there and that for us is enough.  After you speak to the team this season, I’m ready to actually start wearing them.”

 

Brendan looks fondly at Alex and kisses him passionately.  Jaakko starts sobbing again longing for his boyfriend.  Brendan looks at Jaks with great sorrow and hands him the phone, “call him Jaks, you are with us it’s a safe thing to do.  I’m sure he wants to hear your voice.”  Jaakko, takes the phone and starts to compose himself.

 

Jaakko hangs up the room phone and takes his own out of his pocket.  He thumbs through it then holds it up to his ear.  “Hey Jesse it’s me Jaakko.  I’ve missed you since being on the road, but I have good news.  Those ‘gay uncles’ you talk about have offered me a place where we can be us.”  Jaakko starts crying mainly because Jesse just started doing the same thing on the other end of the line, these are happy tears.  He composes himself ever so slightly then mentions the second part of the plan, “Alex, Brendan, and I are going to work on coming out publically this summer and I’m so scared.  I’m going to need you, Alex, and Brendan for this.”  Sobbing ensues again.  “Jess, we fly back into Montreal day after tomorrow, can you meet me at the airport?  My teammates will know about you by then, I want them to meet you and help me move into Brendan’s apartment.”  As Jaakko awaits Jesse’s response he starts perking up.  “YOU CAN, THAT’S AWESOME, I can’t wait to see you babe… I love you too.”

 

Jaks hangs up with Jesse and looks back at Brendan and Alex.  “Thanks for letting me be myself tonight.  Seeing the way the team appreciates and supports you, I feel confident I can tell them my truth.  That phone call was exactly what I needed.”

 

They play their last game on the road for the season against Toronto.  Jaakko is playing differently.   He looks confident and hungry, mainly because he thinks Jesse is back at home watching him play.  He wants to win for his boyfriend; he wants to score for his boyfriend.  He hears Brendan and Alex yelling support for him from the bench when his one-timer flies over the shoulder of Sparks and finds the back of the net.  During the shift change Alex and Brendan both pop out on the ice and give him a big hug.

 

The game ends with Price earning a shutout against the Leafs.  They get back to the dressing room with Brendan and Alex offering a positive word on the win and awards a game puck to Jaakko for being first star.  The team cheers then quiets down, after Jaakko’s expression changes from celebratory to nervous.  Brendan whispers in his ear, “don’t worry Alex and I are right here, we won’t let anything bad happen.”  Jaakko then perks up a little bit more then starts to look a little more confident.

 

He starts with a little meandering around the edges.  “Um I have been keeping a little secret from you all.  I’ve been seeing someone for the last few weeks, you will get to meet them tomorrow.  Just so you know ahead of time, I’m gay and my boyfriend’s name is Jesse.”  Jaakko now feels like the air has been sucked out of the room from the silence.  Alex smiles then shakes up Jaks’ hair and slaps him so hard on the back that he falls forward a touch.  Brendan smiles at him with that trademark big toothy grin making Jaks blush.  One by one the team gets up from their stalls and bro hugs their teammate.  Since Brendan and Alex have already had this talk at some point with the team, having Jaakko come out too really isn’t that hard for them to accept.  Price calls out for a team celebration tonight, “Gear off boys, let’s celebrate!”  Alex catches the eye of one of the trainers handing a slip of paper, “Go up to the audience, there is a guy that is in this seat bring him down here, make sure the rest of the team doesn’t see him.”

 

Pewter comes over to Jaks and asks the question that’s been burning since they figured out Brendan and Alex’s relationship.  “So Jaks, what is the story about the night you were at the Gally’s house?  Threesome?”

 

Jaks looks incredulously at Pewter then, “Nothing like that.  It deals with the night I met Jesse at a gay nightclub in Montreal.  We took things outside and started making out in an alleyway.  Some chirping from the peanut gallery got rather threatening, Alex and Brendan got us out of the alley and in Gally’s home.  After we got back to Gally’s house we had a chat, and Jesse and I worked out our dating life.  I still have a lot to learn about dating in the NHL, but with Brendan’s help I’m getting better about not getting caught.”

 

Pewter looks shocked at how funny the situation now seems, slaps Jaakko on the back and heads off for a shower.

 

The locker room slowly starts to clear out to head out to a bar, leaving Brendan and Alex in the shower, they like to take their time in there, and Jaakko is alone in the dressing room in shock.  Brendan comes out first, “you okay Jaks?  You look stunned.”

 

Jaakko looks up at his new mentor, “you said everything would be okay and it is.  I wasn’t expecting it I guess.  You get in your mind that this is a… what you call it… ummm ‘macho’ sport and your gayness has no place here.  The team was awesome tonight, I’m glad I came to this team.”  Brendan looks at his teammate and gives this little tidbit, “Jaks your gayness is just part of who you are, don’t let it consume you.”

 

Alex joins the hug that Brendan started and says, “Come on the rest of the team is waiting, let’s go get a drink.  Before we go there, there might be someone standing right outside waiting to see you!”  Brendan looks at his husband, “Alex, what are you doing?”  Alex smiles then whispers in Brendan’s ear, “You’ll see.”

 

Jaakko looks up confused, and then slowly walks out of the dressing room.  He gets just outside the door, “Hey stud!”  It’s Jesse!  Jaakko plants a passionate kiss on his boyfriend then grabs his hand looking back at Alex and Brendan.  Alex comes clean, “You _acidentally_ left your phone in our room, so I called Jesse and had him clear his schedule.  He was sitting rink side when you scored your goal, I’m surprised you didn’t see him.  I flew him down this afternoon and arranged the ticket to the game.  He’s flying back tomorrow with us, you also have a hotel room to yourself tonight under Jesse’s name.  Jesse it is time you met the team, let’s go hopefully they aren’t a drunken mess already!”

 

Jaakko and Jesse look back at Brendan and Alex when Jaakko finally speaks, “this is the nicest surprise I’ve ever had.  Alex I forgive you for _hacking_ my phone.  Hey guys, can I give him my jersey from the game?”  Brendan replies, “Yes you can but let the equipment guys know so they can replace it.”

 

Jaakko runs back into the changing room and picks up the game worn jersey.  He hands it to Jesse, “My dear, this is yours, let it be a reminder whenever I am away.”  Brendan chimes in, “or whenever you use these… Jesse, these are rinkside seats for the playoffs this season and season tickets for the Bell Center next year.  I think you’ll get some use out of that jersey.”  Jaakko and Jesse are so overcome with emotion they yell out “bring it in guys.”

 

They get a 4 way hug in and head of to the bar.  It’s only a 5 minute walk from the Air Canada Center, and Jaakko and Jesse now have a permanent smile on their faces and are walking hand in hand.  Jesse is wearing the jersey that Jaakko just handed him.  Alex and Brendan are bringing up the rear in case there’s trouble.  Brendan can’t help but say it, “Look at those two kids, they are so fuckin cute!”  To which Alex replies, “we were them once in case you have forgotten.”  Brendan looks at Alex, “we still are, grab my hand.”

 

They get to the bar, and the team chimes them over.  Jesse is star struck; he’s never seen so many NHL players in one place that isn’t an ice rink.  The four of them meet up with the team, when Jaakko tells the team, “I didn’t know that Chucky is so good at surprises, I’d like you all to meet Jesse.”  The team whistles at Jaks and Jesse.  Prust chirps out, “Well Jaks I see you have good taste.  Hey Brendan and Alex, you should be taking notes on cuteness.”

 

"Still weak old man," Alex retorts. Alex fishes out a permanent marker out of his pocket, “You know Jaks, as we were walking over here I noticed that jersey is missing something, why don’t you sign it for him.”  Jaakko takes the marker in his hand and motions Jesse to turn around, signing his name in the white area of his jersey number.

 

Alex takes the marker back and signs the jersey himself handing the marker to Brendan who does the same thing.  The team takes its cue and one by one each sign their names to the jersey.

 

The team spends most of the night trying to get Jaks and Jesse completely smashed.  Beaulieu starts trying unsuccessfully to dig for stuff out of Jesse that he can use to chirp Jaakko with.  Jaakko comes back with beverages and tries in vain to shoo Nate away.

 

Feeling wonderfully buzzed, Alex and Brendan make sure that Jaakko and Jesse get back to the hotel safely.  Alex gets Jesse checked in and hands the room keys to Jaks telling him, “It’s okay to be yourself, you have no fear when we are around.”  They boys run over to the elevator like they are in heat, you can’t really blame them Jaakko has a lot to celebrate tonight.

\------- 

 

The next morning, the team gets up early for the flight back to Montreal.  Alex and Brendan go over to Jesse’s room to make sure the boys make the flight home.  Jesse opens the door only wearing the jersey and a pair of boxers.  Must’ve been a good night!  Brendan tells them to get ready the bus leaves in 20 minutes.

 

Jaakko, Brendan, Alex, and Jesse sit on the plane at one of the tables in the back making their plans for arriving back in Montreal.  It’s officially Jaakko’s moving day, and Brendan will open his home to his first rookie.  Jaakko finally has a safe haven where he can be himself and grow his relationship with Jesse without fear.  Coming out in the NHL is a lot easier when the path has been blazed before you.  Alex and Brendan is that path, but it ends at being out publically, no player has ever gone there.

 

The season comes to an end, the Canadiens made the playoffs but failed to clench the cup (courtesy of those damn Bruins!).  It is a bittersweet time, but everyone licks their wounds and starts the offseason.  Brendan, Alex, and Jakko start training in the offseason together before a meeting with the PR team, this is the summer where not one NHL player will come out, but three. 

 

The PR team of course is asking the usual questions.  How long have you known? Is Jaakko in a relationship?  How long have you been in a relationship?  Are Alex and Brendan married? What kind of statement do you want in the media?  The meeting goes on forever; Alex grabs the rings that have been hidden in his apartment out of his pocket slipping one of them on Brendan’s finger.  The three of them take their stock photos for the press. 

 

Before they head out for their various summer vacations, they spend the weekend at Brendan’s apartment with Jesse who had to move out of his dorm for the summer and is preparing for his first ever European vacation.  Jaakko has already made plans to return to Finland with Jesse in tow, it’s time he brought Jesse home to the parents since they have asked about him nightly since they met.  Not much sleep has occurred since they waited for the press release from the Canadiens.

 

That finally comes on Sunday morning, and it is instantly viral on the internet.  Some of the responses are, “about damn time” others are “fags have no place in the NHL”.  The general response is either positive or “who gives a damn”.  Alex recognizes a few of the responses as guys from the night they found Jaakko at a gay night club, the response, “glad to see the NHL becoming welcoming to gay players.”  Relieved it’s over Alex and Brendan head to Vancouver for a few weeks before heading to Russia for the rest of the summer.  Jaakko and Jesse leave for Finland to spend the summer, Jesse looks undeniably nervous as he steps on the plane.

\------ 

 

It’s the first week of July, Brendan is sitting in Alex’s St. Petersburg apartment with Alex making them breakfast when his cell phone rings. He looks at the number recognizing it only as an international call and answers.  “I can’t believe I did it!”

 

“Jaks?”

 

“I did it Brendan, I proposed to Jesse and he said yes!”

 

“That’s awesome news Jaks, how is your family taking it?”

 

“They want me to marry him, here and now.  We are celebrating the engagement here.  Can you guys make a trip over here?  I know you are in St. Petersburg; you guys want to come celebrate with us? It's only 3 hours from there to here by train.”

 

“I think we can manage that.”

 

Brendan and Jaakko finish the conversation and Brendan hangs up.  Brendan looks over to Alex, “We need to pack dear, we are making a short trip to Finland.”

 

“Finland, what happened is Jaks okay?”  Alex looks confused.

 

“He’s fine and Jesse is fine, they’re getting married.”

 

“Married?!? They have known each other 5 months and they are getting _married_?  We at least waited a couple of years!”

 

“I should say I’m shocked, but they’ve been living together in my apartment since the season ended and before they left for Finland.  I'm guessing Jaks' parents approve of his taste in men. Let’s get ready we have a train to catch.”

 

They get to the train station and on board when the information that Brendan has given Alex so far has finally sunken in.  “So Brendan your 3 prong plan is actually working, Jaks got a safe place to live, engaged so a long term relationship is real, and we are now all out publically.  Is there anything you’ve dreamed for that you haven’t gotten yet?

 

“Yeah actually there is, I think we should finally move in together.  Since we both own our own places, I was going to give Jaakko my apartment as an engagement present.”

 

“Well that is one heck of a gift, are you serious you want to live with me?”

 

“Alex we have been married and barely sharing homes back and forth now for 2 years just to keep up with appearances.  Now that everything is in the open, I think it’s about damn time we moved into together.”

 

“Well let’s see Jaks’ reaction first.  I like the gift idea of giving a place of his own to him he’s probably never had that.”

 ------

 

They get to Jaakko’s home town and find the address that was given to them.

 

Jaakko and Jesse run out to meet them at their rental car.  “It’s so good to see you!”

 

Brendan chirps, “Well someone got engaged we thought we would show up.  Who _really_ did the proposing?”

 

Jaakko blushes, “I did!”

 

Alex is relieved to find the biggest smile on his teammate’s face, “Congratulations on the engagement Jaks, this is fantastic news.  We got you a little gift.”

 

Brendan hands over the envelope to Jaakko.  Jaakko reads it aloud so Jesse can hear him, “Congratulations on your engagement Jesse and Jaakko, Alex and I have decided to move in together and have chosen as an engagement present to you two, Brendan’s apartment.  It’s time we cut you loose before we start calling you Gally Junior.  With all our love and support, Alex and Brendan”

 

Jesse looks up at Jaakko in tears, Jaakko looks elated.   “Really guys this is awesome, a place I can genuinely call my own!  I love Montreal more every day.  Does that mean I’m staying for year 2?”

 

“As far as we know you are also on our line next year.”

 

Jesse finally chimes in, “Ohmygod this is awesome.  I never believed I’d be dating a professional hockey player, engaged with a professional hockey player in Finland of all places, and now we are getting our own place in Montreal.  I can’t imagine life better than this.”  Jesse gives Alex and Brendan a big hug, Jaakko following suit.

 

“Come on in and meet the family guys, this is so awesome!”

 

Jaakko, Jesse, and the Gallys walk into the house.  Jaakko introduces his friends in Finnish to his parents, and what Alex and Brendan thinks happens next is that they are told about the engagement present he just received because the parents erupted in joyful crying.

 

Jaakko brings his parents back over and introduces his family to Alex and Brendan, “Alex, Brendan I want you to meet my parents Edvard and Karolina.  I just told them about the gift you gave us.”

 

Edvard shakes hand then proceeds in English, “That is a very nice gift you gave to Jaakko and Jesse.  Thank you for being so generous to them.  They haven’t stopped talking about you two since they got here.  Jesse seems to be a nice kid and has been very good to Jaakko.  I’m so happy that they decided to get married.”

 

Brendan turns to Jaakko, “So when is the wedding?”

 

“When we return to Canada, my parents are coming back with us.  Jesse’s parents live near Cornwall.  We are going back in 2 weeks, we will head down to Cornwall to be married in Ontario since it’s easier than in Quebec.  We want you to be there, we will call you with the official date the day we get back.  I am right now waiting for a translated copy of my birth certificate.”

 

Alex replies, “Let us know the date, we are planning on returning to Montreal at the end of July to move out Brendan’s stuff.  I already have a full set of furniture at my place, if there is anything you want to keep besides that awesome leather couch, let us know.  You two, of course, are welcome at our home.  Just knock before entering or you might get the surprise of your life!”  Alex glared at Brendan reminding him of the time he walked in on Alex getting some personal release before they became involved.  Brendan looked out and around as if he heard a noise off in the distance, then realized that two eyes were piercing into his soul and they are Alex’s.  Jesse and Jaakko were too busy laughing too hard.

 

When the laughing subsided, Alex offered to help in the kitchen.  Apparently dinner for 6 in Scandinavia means cooking as if the armed forces were about to stampede in.  His offer was exchanged for a beer, and him and Jaakko retired to the study.  Brendan asks Jesse if he could speak with him privately in the back garden.  Edvard met up with his wife in the kitchen.

 

Off in the garden Brendan proceeds to make sure that Jesse knows what he’s signing up for.  “Jesse you are sweet kid, but I just want to make sure you know what you are getting into.  Alex and I share a relationship both on the road and off, there are going to be many nights you sleep alone during the season.  That’s the major downfall; you have already discovered the other in your incident at the nightclub in Montreal.  You will have your relationship in the public at least 9 months of the year.  There may also come a time that Jakko has to leave to be a member of another team, it will happen on short notice be aware of it and make sure you two have a plan for it.  The last thing is that you may find yourself having to take care of Jakko’s injuries at home, we have great team doctors who will help you just keep in mind that Jakko plays a very rough sport.

 

“Enough of the bad though, I do want to tell you all the good things.  You will have a decent salary that Jakko will be bringing home.  You will still have time to complete your studies.  What you do when school is done is up to you, many of the player’s wives are business owners and work from home others are simply housewives that take care of everything so their player husbands can practice their craft.   The player’s significant others group while currently all women is more of a support group and cheering section for us.  Generally speaking they go to every home game sitting right behind the benches, when we are out of town; they take turns hosting watch parties for those games.  There are some away games you are invited to; others are optional at your own expense.  Since Jaakko is still new to the team he is still required to room with someone else until the end of next season, so if you want married fun time it will have to be a room you rent unless you come to an agreement with his roommate which I believe is Sokolov.  As another benefit, you get access to the team gym and sports complex in Brossard whenever we aren’t there.  So there are significant positive and negatives.  I just want you to be aware of them since this is all new to you.  Every player’s significant other gets this talk from a member of the leadership team when things get serious, as one of the alternate captains you are getting it from me.  I love having a hockey husband, and I can tell by your expression that nothing is going to change your mind about that either.”

 

Jesse digests the lecture he just received.  “Jakko is by far the most mature and nicest guy I’ve met my age.  He is a rare breed and all I want to do is make him happy.  His family is great, and he’s met mine as well.  I don’t think I’m a making a bad decision about this.  I love the guy too much.”

 

In the meantime, Alex is having a similar talk with Jaakko in the study.

 

“Look Jaks, I want to make sure that in your decision to propose that you included what life will now mean to Jesse.  You are going to live in the Montreal microscope 9 months of the year; you both already know how that feels.  There are going to be many nights without him, but we have an awesome set of Player’s wives to look after him.  He’s got to support you on the good days and on the bad ones too.  The last one is the hardest on them all.  Make sure you two have a plan if you are traded, there is a lot that happens in a short time and if you need to understand that you need to talk to Prust as he has now been there three times.  I don’t know how Maripier puts up with it!  Anyway, you will also need to find a way to deal with your nights away, Skype or Snapchat go a long way.  Enough about all this, these are just things to think and talk about with Jesse.  Let’s go, I think your fiancé and my husband are about done with their talk.”  Alex walks with Jaakko out to the back garden.

 

You can see in Jesse’s eyes that he is ready to settle down with Jaakko and who can blame him.  Jaakko comes out into the garden in search of his fiancé.  He finds that Brendan and Jesse have finished their discussion.  Brendan looks at Jaakko, “He is definitely ready for you and he’s making a sound decision, be good to him!”

 

“You bet Gally, I love him to pieces.  I am really happy he said yes!”

 

Brendan walks back inside with Alex and grabs a drink. “Had ‘the talk’ with Jaakko, did you have ‘the talk’ with Jesse, Brendan?” Brendan replies, “I did, he knows what he’s getting himself into.” Alex and Brendan walk to a window looking out into the garden.  Alex sighs, “They look so happy together.”  He looks back to his husband and moves in for a kiss.  The reminder of what their first kisses were like is sitting in the back garden.

 

Karolina calls everyone to dinner in celebration of their son’s engagement.  In true Scandinavian style, the feast takes on the form of a smorgasbord.  There is enough food here to feed everyone living in Lichtenstein or hell even Montreal proper.  Not wanting to disappoint, they tried it all including the stuff that would give the trainers at home a few heart attacks.

 

Fully stuffed and almost sleepy, they retire to the living room for after dinner drinks and coffee.  The conversation is all about Jaakko’s impressions of Montreal so far and the marriage plans.  It was a cordial conversation, soon sleep took over.  The Gallys weren’t able to leave until the next day anyway, so they were offered a guest room even after many attempts to just sleep over at the inn in town.  The Makinen’s just would not have any of it.  They are guests and guests stay in the guest room.  More like a guest suite actually with its own bathroom, this was a nice place.  They set the alarms on their phones for the morning; breakfast they were told will be at 8 am sharp so that Alex and Brendan had plenty of time to catch the train back to St. Petersburg.

 

The following morning Alex gets a text from Vasily Sokolov that he accepts the invitation to stay and train a little with the Gallys in St. Petersburg and that he has a train that will get him in from Moscow at 6pm.  He shares the news with Brendan who is now sporting a devious smile.  “Let’s take these two back with us, we have 3 bedrooms this summer let’s use them all.  These two might enjoy a couple of days away from the parents to ‘celebrate’ on their own.  It would give Jaakko some time to share the news with Soks.”

 

“Um Brendan, 5 guys living in an apartment might grab some unwanted attention.  Make sure these two lovebirds know the score before we take them in.  Russia may be beautiful, but to relationships like theirs and ours it is cold and hard.”

 

They family all sits down to breakfast and when Brendan announces his plan to Jaks and Jesse.  “Would you two like to join us in St. Petersburg for a couple of days?  It is gorgeous this time of the year.  We have a nice 3 bedroom apartment right downtown, and Chucky here can show us around.  What d’ya say?”

 

Jesse and Jaks look back and forth at each other when Jesse speaks, “Um, not that the offer sounds tempting, but I’ve heard that Russia doesn’t look too kindly on us.”  He grabs and holds on to Jaakko’s hand raising it up.

 

Alex chimes in, “Brendan and I have been there several times including our honeymoon.  In private you can be who you want, just don’t show it in public.  That is where most people get into trouble.  It will be fine, I’ll be there for you.”

 

Jaks crashes the net for Jesse, “Come on stud, let’s do this.  It’s the Gallys it will be so much fun.”

 

Jesse concedes defeat on this one and obliges, he’s never been to Russia or even outside Canada ever.  The four of them pack up, Alex and Brendan to go back and Jaks and Jesse to stay a few nights.  They pack into their rental, which contains 3 tall people and Brendan, and drive their clown car rental off to Helsinki to catch the train back.

 

They arrive in St. Petersburg just after 3.  Brendan takes Jaakko and Jesse back to the apartment to settle in.  Alex announces, “I’ll be along in a couple of hours.  I need to go pick up food and such.  You three go along and behave yourselves.”  He then whispers to Brendan, “Love you dear, I’ll wait here for Soks and pick up some groceries.  Might be time to try to make palmeni myself, I got my mom’s recipe plus I have cheap labor in Soks and you.  Make sure these two keep their hands off each other till the door shuts!”

 

Brendan starts to herd Jesse and Jaakko like he’s leading a school field trip.  “Okay kiddos, Metro station now!”

 

Brendan gets the boys back to the apartment without incident.  The moment the door clicks closed, the boys run off to claim their bedroom for the next couple of nights.  The door slams shut behind them and Brendan is already sure of what is going on in there.  He casts it aside and makes a quick snack for them, apples, peanut butter, and some Russian soda specialty called Dushes which is a fizzy pear juice.

 

Thirty minutes pass by and Jesse and Jaks emerge from the room looking disheveled. Brendan knows exactly what happened.  Weeks of being in cooped up with Jaakko’s parents have boiled over into teenage lust.  Boys will be boys.  Brendan offers them the snack he made which is met with ravenous delight.  “Save some room for dinner, Alex is making one of his mom’s specialties.”

 

A few hours later, Alex returns with Sokolov.  Jaakko’s jaw drops to the floor when he sees his teammate.  “Soks! It’s so good to see you.”  Soks whips out his only English reply, “Good to see you too.  Alex says you have big news?” 

 

Jaakko performs his best ‘now or never’ look billowing; “Jesse and I are getting married!” holding up Jesse’s hand showing off the engagement ring.

 

“That so vonderful!”  is all Sokolov can even mutter in English so he switches to Russian with Alex and Brendan doing the translating.

 

Alex has been taking notes from his mom and makes the promised palmeni.  Brendan offers up compliments to his husband, “Alex this is pretty close to your mom’s, keep cooking like this and the trainers will be all over us.”

 

The four teammates go for runs every day surprised that Jesse seems to keep up with them.  Jaakko admits that Jesse is exercising with him and is showing more definition in his lean physique.  Jaakko and Jesse head back over the weekend to Finland to finish off their summer break.  Brendan, Alex, and Vasily start working on packing to head back to Montreal.  Brendan has some moving to do and Alex has to prepare himself for the beginning of their life together at last.  The months away have allowed the uproar of their coming out to die down thankfully.

\------ 

 

Every Canadiens player starts making it back to Montreal in August in preparation or training camp.  For three players, it’s the start of new chapters in their lives.

 

As promised Brendan’s cushy soft leather couch has found a new home in their new joint apartment.  Jaakko ended up buying a couch of his own, promptly making sure that he and Jesse christen it.  Jesse was more than thrilled not to go back to the dorms at McGill this year.  Now in his next to last year of undergraduate school, he’s excited to move in with his fiancé.  For now life is bliss.

 

Jaakko and Jesse head down to Cornwall to meet with the city clerk’s office to start the marriage license process.  The fees are a little steep, but well worth the cost.  At this point, Jaakko is hoping that the clerk isn’t a Canadiens fan, but the more she scrutinizes the documents he submitted for the marriage license, the more she realizes who he is.  It is not every day that you get a birth certificate and passport from Finland.  After looking closer at the name, she associates the name with something her husband forces her to watch all winter, Canadiens hockey.  After the cute couple gets their marriage license, she opens up and runs a Google search for Jaakko’s name and comes across the news from May when he came out in the NHL.  She’s going to marry a very prominent player and his boyfriend.

 

Jaks and Jesse return to Montreal that afternoon to pick up mom and dad from Jak’s apartment, then left for the Gallys’ house for dinner.  While the spread isn’t as significant as the celebration in Finland, but in Russian cuisine quality is more important.  After a dinner of stroganoff over rice, solyanka, and lymonnyk, the date of the wedding is announced at last.  Jaks and Jesse will be married over the weekend.

 

“So who all is going with you besides family and us?  Taking any more of the team?”

 

Jaakko replies with a smile, “my whole rookie class is coming along too, can you two help out with getting everyone there?”

 

“Six hockey players might fit in Alex’s truck, I think we might be able to work it out.”

 

The conversation on the ride down is all about the rookies figuring things out.

 

Coutreau was the first to chime in, “Always wondered if Jaks was holding something back.  By the way, you two were were so fricken obvious, I wonder what took the other 4 rookies so long to figure it out.  I guess the way I found out made it blatant, but Jaakko could have put the pieces together a lot faster if he weren’t so naïve.”

 

Brendan comes clean on the rouse, “Actually there was a pool bet among the team at how long it takes for the rookies to figure it out.  Nikita actually won this year, I had you all down for the end of the season.  It’s a little fun we like to have with the rookie class each year since we started dating almost 6 years ago.  Guess we need to find some way to get in your heads next year since it’s now general knowledge.  Maybe next year it will be how Jaks and Jesse met is what has to be figured out.”

 

Pierre chimes in, “I was wondering about that.  There was a night that he spent at your house Brendan, is this how Jesse ended up in the picture?”

 

“That question should be directed at Alex, I was a little drunk that night.  I don’t remember much from the night, just woke up with 2 teenagers moaning through my guest room door.”

 

“Stop there Brendan, I don’t want to hear about that.  Alright Alex, we need the rest of the story.”

 

Alex is glad that Cornwall isn’t a long trip because he wanted this story to be short.  “Long story short, Jaks and Jesse met at a gay nightclub.  We got involved after they took their passions outside and drew a crowd.  We had to help clear the crowd and get Jesse and Jaks to a safe place.  We took them to Brendan’s, gave them a really vaguely worded chat about being gay in the NHL.  Life according to Brendan and Alex, yet we were very vague on the details of our life together.  I took Brendan to bed and Jesse spent some time getting to know Jaks, which according to Brendan was a very intimate experience.  Jesse also tried to clue Jaks in to the secret we kept dear at the time.  Fast forward a month, we let Jaks have Brendan’s spare room, and a few days later Jesse was there full time too since he had to be out of his dorm.”

 

Brendan chimes in, “As far as the engagement goes, we found out when we were at our Russian apartment and Jaks and Jesse were in Finland.  They only have been engaged about a month.”

 

They uneventfully arrive at Cornwall City Hall 20 minutes later and take their seats in the council chamber.  About 20 minutes later, both families arrive with their sons.  The vows, the I do’s and a kiss and the ceremony is done in less than 30 minutes.  For a courthouse wedding, it was surprisingly personal, they wore Canadiens jerseys that were customized with their own last names and had pictures taken by the team photographer.  These will be Canadiens news in a couple of days and all hell will probably break loose. The wedding rings have the colors of _le bleu, blanc, et rouge_ gem stones embedded.

 

Now is a time for celebration and the venue changes to Jesse’s parent’s home.   There are a lot more people here than were at city hall over an hour ago.  In addition to Jaks’ parents and Jesse’s parents, the rest of the team has turned out, and several of Jesse’s extended family.  A buffet dinner was planned and served and included a joint mix of Finnish and Canadian foods with tourtiere, smoked salmon, smoked meat, caribou steaks, poutine, Finnish rusk bread, duck sausage, pies of several different berries, and the obligatory cake.  The cuisines meshed so well that even Jaks’ family felt at home.   For a first time meeting of the families Edvard and Karolina conversed easily with Jesse’s parents, most likely trading every embarrassing story they could muster.  Alex and Brendan join the conversation eventually with the story of how Jesse and Jaakko met garnering the most boisterous laugh.

 

The reception dies down sometime near midnight and the tired teammates make their way back to Montreal.  Practice and travel are due to happen the next day as the preseason road trip begins.  Since Jesse is back in school, he has to skip this road trip.  Jesse and Jaakko have to make their wedding night quick as Jaks has to be up early for practice.

 -----

 

News of Jaakko and Jesse’s wedding go viral around the NHL and Montreal over the coming week.  The team with its unwavering support was totally focused on its game rather than the events of the past weekend.  That party has already happened.  Jesse is glad that Jaks is out of town for the week to avoid the distraction, but at the same time he longs for his warm embrace.  Brendan had warned him about this, but he thought he was ready.

 

Jesse continues to attend his classes though each lecture feels longer than the last.  People around campus recognize him as the husband of an NHL player, the notoriety was another thing he thought he was prepared for.  He finds his saving grace every away game evening with the other players’ spouses, even offering to host the first watch party of the year wearing the jersey that Jaakko gave him and the team signed.  These women are such seasoned veterans of this tradition, Jesse learns more about how to tolerate his spouse’s absence.

 

Before Jaakko left, both he and Jesse subscribed to Skype.  Their evening Skypes while Jaks is on the road calm the longing for Jesse that often leaves his chest feeling empty.  They talk about the games, Jesse’s classes, and occasionally a little video love making.  Brendan and Alex made an appearance on the last night of the road trip offering to both of them a night out on the town with them when they get back to Montreal tomorrow.  Jesse misses these double dates because they were so much fun in the past and immediately accepts their offer.  It will be the first outing on the town since the wedding.

 

Saturday night in Montreal is the liveliest night of the week.  Brendan and Alex have a table for 4 booked at their favorite steakhouse, the place is packed, but everyone there seems more concerned with their own dinners rather than the fact that 3 Canadiens players and Jesse are among them.  Alex starts the inquisition, “First married week and Jaakko was away with us, how was it Jesse?”

 

Jesse chews on a large slice of steak to ponder his answer.  “I won’t lie it was hard, the watch party was a blast, I was the host as the rookie hubby.  Kind of felt weird being the only man in the room, but still was a fun time, although I like watching hockey in person though, on TV you guys look like ants playing around on ice.  Wine, beer, hockey, and I totally mastered your Stroganoff recipe Alex, pretty sure that several guys will be having their wives’ own version pretty soon.  The nightly Skypes totally helped, thank you Alex for telling Jaks to do that.  I had no idea video conference sex was so fucking hot!”

 

Jaakko is blushing immensely as Brendan sends him a smile and a wink.  Then he comes up with his own answer, “Finally having a husband of my own, I feel like I play harder.  I want to win because I know you are at home watching me play.  Yeah the Skypes helped fill the void temporarily, but I like the real thing better.  As soon as we are done here dear, it’s on!”

 

Brendan finally gets some words in, “Alright boys settle down there.  So how did class go, were you bombarded with people?”

 

“Between classes at meal times and in the halls people knew who I was and who I was married to.  A few chirps like ‘is Makinen good at makinout?’(Brendan snickered) were said by a few people I already knew were gay.  My friends were impressed at how fast we got married, I had them over to our house during one of my night Skypes with Jaakko so he could meet them.  I didn’t do that before because Jaks wasn’t out and I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.  For the most part, it is more stares and pointing more than anything.  Like, ‘see that guy over there… you see him… he’s married to a Hab… naw really… what don’t you see the news?... That’s Makinen’s husband’ type stuff.  I spent a ton of time in the library since I can hide among the stacks.  Knowing that I got to Skype Jaakko at night made each class longer than it really was in anticipation.  Over all, it wasn’t a bad week, just more of an adjustment week.  Looking forward to spending summers outside Montreal with Jaakko, especially this summer, it will be our honeymoon.  Jaakko wants to take a coast to coast train tour of Canada, maybe end meeting up with you two in Vancouver.”

 

Alex gets a smile on his face, “you definitely have to do that, I will say go Prestige class on the Canadian from Toronto to Vancouver because they have a queen bed in there.  Plus I have to say sex on a train is absolutely hot, remember our trip on the Ocean, Brendan?”

 

“Huh, Ocean oh yeah, I remember that trip.  Don’t do it in the shower, there isn’t room just so ya know, especially with two vertically gifted men like yourselves.”  Brendan and Alex laugh.  Brendan interjects with an itinerary suggestion, “So if you are going to do that, I recommend taking the Ocean out and back, you have to stay a couple of days in Halifax, but since you are there, get a car and go up to Cape Breton.  Coming back get off in Sainte-Foy and visit Quebec City, trains from Quebec go all the way to Toronto.  Spend a couple of days in Toronto, then head off to Vancouver.  Call us when you get there, if we are in town, I’d love to show you around where I grew up.”

 

Dinner ends and Alex drives the four men back to Jaakko and Jesse’s apartment to drop them off.  Jesse and Jaakko offer Brendan and Alex the opportunity to come up for a night cap, they declined with Alex saying with a wink, “You guys need some alone time right now, you both know what you need right now.”  The boys run out of the truck looking like they did that night in Toronto at the hotel.  Summer may have ended, but for these two the love continues.

 

“Well Alex, our mission was a success.  Let’s get back to our place, I think a little ‘celebration’ of our own is in order.”  Brendan grabs Alex’s thigh right about the spot it meets his crotch.  Alex smiles and drives as fast as is legal to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> After witnessing Brendan and Alex's leadership of the Jaakko situation, Max Pacioretty stepped down as captain of the Canadiens at the beginning of the season. The team unanimously elects Brendan and Alex as co-captains of the team in honor of their accomplishment. The first time the team has elected to do so. In their first two years as captains, the Canadiens win back to back Stanley Cups. They have earned the nickname "The Gay Fathers" of the Canadiens.
> 
> Jaakko Makinen inked a 6 year deal with a no movement clause in January. The Canadiens then permitted him to have his own room while on the road. After their honeymoon ends at the end of the season, they focus on becoming fathers. They are expecting twins in the very near future through a surrogate mother, Jesse’s twin sister agreed to do so.
> 
> Jesse Makinen graduated from McGill University in December of 2022 with an undergraduate degree in environmental engineering. He serves as a consultant for the area transit agencies and works from home so he can take care of the kids. Twin boys are currently expected in February of 2023.
> 
> Carey Price officially announced his retirement at the end of the previous season and now serves as the team’s goaltending coach. James Coutreau and Mike Condon are the teams goaltenders and alternate starting roles.
> 
> James Coutreau and Peter Durand moved into an apartment together after Peter earned a more permanent spot on the team, leading to rumors of a budding relationship. The new pool amongst the veteran players is how long it takes for those two to announce it.
> 
> Kyle Patrewski was traded to the Detroit Red Wings in exchange for Dylan Larkin just before the trade deadline. After spending the offseason a with Coutreau and Durand for 3 years. He re-signed with the Canadiens as a free agent and the three now live together in Montreal.
> 
> Vasily Sokolov moved in with Alex and Brendan in an attempt to improve his English during his second season. Andrei Markov visits regularly to check up on his progress. To date, he’s the only player on the Canadiens that can play NHL’21 better than Brendan.
> 
> Edvard and Karolina Makinen await their new grandchildren when they come to visit in the off season in 2023.


End file.
